Our Song
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Our Song by Matchbox Twenty. Olivia is at the Annual NYPD Gala, but an unexpected visitor shows up.


**Please review! I love you guys!**

Olivia sat at her table at the annual NYPD Gala. Everyone around her was dancing or standing around talking. She hated coming to these things the past couple of years. Cragen said she had to come this year because she didn't come to the last one. She came the first time in hopes of seeing Elliot, but he didn't show. She figured he wouldn't come to any more. The band started playing a song she actually knew. "Oh no." She breathed when she saw it was time for the kareoke part of the night. But, the person that was about to sing made her want to run to him, hide from him, hug him, punch him.

He situated the microphone as the musicians started to play a different song that she knew. He looked at her with a look in his eyes that made her feel like they were partners again. "Elliot..."

_"I don't know why sometimes we seem so apart. Sewn together with a broken heart. I try to see you but it's getting dark._" Elliot sang as he took the portable microphone off the stand. Olivia noticed he was making his way towards her. Glancing around at the people looking at him and not her, she stood up and started walking towards the back exit. "_Words keep flowing out I wonder what they mean. You're like a little piece of kerosene. But girl, you've always been a friend to me._"

Olivia thought of all the fights they had and all the make ups they had over the years as she glanced at the exit sign. She looked back towards the door and found Elliot standing there with the microphone. "_And I've been too proud sometimes. Chasing fault lines._" He sang as he neared her. Olivia turned on her heel and started walking in the other direction in search for an escape.

_"Oh no, I'm gonna be there always. After the pain has gone away, the feelings are so strong."_ Elliot sang watching her. He knew this was a lame way to talk to her, but he needed to do something to stick out and get her attention. He smirked when Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "_This can be our song. This can be our song."_

Olivia chuckled when Elliot tripped on a chair. She did her best to hide, but did it unsuccessfully. "_Oh no, I'll never make you cry again. I'm gonna set things right again. And I won't let'em go wrong. This can be our song. This can be our song."_

Elliot caught up to Olivia and was walking with her as she walked backwards, away from him. She placed her hands on chairs and tables to help guide her. "_I don't know if someone else could handle me._"

"They probably couldn't." Olivia said into the microphone. Elliot smirked at her as he continued to stalk her through the room.

_"I don't know what I'm supposed to be. You're the only one who really sees. You get me."_ Elliot grinned.

"I've known you for a decade. I'm supposed to know you." Olivia smirked. Elliot gave her a wicked grin.

_"I feel something growing deep inside of me. What I say and what I mean always seem to disagree."_ Elliot sang as the crowd of people in the room seemed to make room for them as they went through them.

Olivia rolled her eyes and then thought of the time he said she and the job were the only two things he had left anymore. "It always seems to be that way." She jumped when she backed into a pillar. She backed around it with Elliot still following her.

"_So help me through this hard time. Change these fault lines."_ Elliot sang emphasizing 'fault lines'.

Olivia made sure she wasn't by the microphone. "We've never crossed that line. We've come close, but we've never crossed it."

Elliot looked at her with an intensity that made her knees weak. "_Oh no, I'm gonna be there always. After the pain has gone away, the feelings are so strong._"

"How do I know you will be there?" Olivia asked quietly as she continued to move away from him.

Elliot saw the hurt there, but he wanted to get the message through to her. "_This can be our song. This can be our song."_ Olivia saw that he was trying to say something to her through the song. She gasped when she realized what some of the words meant. "_Oh no, I'll never make you cry again. I'm gonna set things right again and I won't let'em go wrong. This can be our song. This can be our song."_

Olivia noticed that they had backed out of the ball room. Everybody was still in there as Elliot continued to sing. It echoed in the room as he sang in the hallway to her. She felt her back hit the wall. She tried to escape but he put his hand on the wall by her and blocked her off from going anywhere. "_Oh no, I'm gonna be there always. After the pain has gone away, the feelings are so strong. This can be our song."_

"_This can be our song."_ Olivia sang taking the microphone from him. "_Oh no, I'll never make you cry again. I'm gonna set things right again and I won't let'em go wrong. This can be our song. This can be our song."_ Elliot grinned at her. She turned off the microphone and threw it across the hallway before kissing him. She cupped his face while his hands fell on her hips. When her lungs felt like they were about to explode, she pulled back. "I love you too."

Elliot grinned. "See, you knew what I meant." Olivia laughed and kissed him again.

**Please review! I love you guys!**


End file.
